Anonymous Gifts
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Chloe gets the flu and someone is leaving her gifts but she doesn't know who.


**My friend gave me this prompt a while ago and I just finished... Busy bee**

* * *

"It's okay Chloe," Aubrey started, "just try and get better ASAP."

Chloe sighed into the phone, "Sure Aubrey, I'll get rid of the flu in no time."

"Great! See you at rehearsal when you're better."

Chloe hung up and blew her nose, lying back down on her bed, her laptop on her lap. She started writing her paper and even though she felt like shit she still had to finish. She wasn't even two pages in before a knock at the door distracted her.

"Yeah?" Chloe called out.

No answer. The redhead sighed and got up, opening the door. No one stood outside but there was a bouquet of flowers on the ground. Chloe picked them up and closed the door. She sat back on her bed and took out the card. All it read was "Feel better soon Chloe." There was no name, just the short message. It was kind of weird but sweet at the same time. Chloe shrugged and placed the flowers on her desk, returning her attention to her paper.

* * *

Chloe was returning from a shower the next evening when she found a bag with a note on top in front of her dorm. She threw her towel over her shoulder and picked up the bag, going inside.

She put all her stuff away then looked inside the bag. There was a box of tissues inside, two cans of chicken noodle soup, and a bag of throat lozenges. Chloe smiled to herself and looked at the note. It was handwritten and it read _"I hope this helps you lose that flu. Feel better!"_ Chloe couldn't help but have a need to find out who was leaving her things. The anonymous gifts were nice but if they cared so much about her, why not reveal themselves?

The next day there was a box of tea and Chloe was starting to figure out who it could be. It definitely wasn't Aubrey; she was too involved with the Bellas and she wouldn't hide it. It could be a Bella but she's not that close with any of them, the only one she really is close with is Beca. The redhead had to know if it was her. Chloe took out her phone and texted Beca_, "Do you mind coming to my dorm quick?"_

Beca's response was quick, _"No problem, be there soon."_

As Chloe waited for Beca, she thought of how to figure out if it was Beca or not. She didn't want to ask her straight up so she had to think of another way. After a while she remembered the note, she could compare the handwriting on the note to Beca's. The knock on the door got Chloe's attention.

"It's open," she said with a cough.

Beca walked in with a smile, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just wanted to talk to you. You're okay with being here right? You're not scared of getting infected or anything right?"

Beca chuckled, "I'm fine… Just don't get too close," she winked.

Chloe smiled, "I won't."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, sitting on the chair from the desk.

"I actually wanted to ask you a question, but I don't want you to say the answer out-loud, I want you to write it down," the redhead said, getting a pad and pen.

"Uhm… okay, fire away."

Chloe smiled as she was reminded about their duet in the shower, "Okay, what are your top three favorite songs?"

Beca looked confused, "Why couldn't I just text you that answer?"

"Because Beca, just write down your answer."

Beca shrugged and started writing. She clicked the pen closed and handed it, along with the pad, back to Chloe.

"Is that all milady?"

"Yes," Chloe smiled. "You can continue your day now. Thank you."

"No problem Chlo," Beca laughed, "Bye."

Beca left Chloe's dorm and the redhead looked at the list she wrote.

_Titanium – David Guetta_

_Bulletproof – La Roux_

_Do What You Want – Lady Gaga_

She smiled at her song selections and got the note from the soup out from her drawer. She put them next to each other and they were the same handwriting. Chloe knew it was Beca and now she had proof. Now all she had to do was decide when to call her out on it.

* * *

Chloe felt a lot better so she went to Bellas rehearsals. She was greeted by the girls but they quickly got down to business, catching her up on what she missed for the four days she was gone.

After a long day of getting back into routine, Chloe sat panting on the floor as everyone was leaving for the day. Beca was about to leave but Chloe called her back. They were the only two still in the room. The brunette helped her off the floor and laughed.

"Too much time off?"

Chloe nodded, "I know it was you."

Beca looked confused, "What was me?"

"The one leaving me things," she smiled.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Beca stuttered, her face turning pink.

"I compared your handwriting on that list of songs you gave me and the note you left with the soup and stuff. You can't get out of this Mitchell," Chloe smirked.

Beca was quiet so Chloe kept talking, "It was sweet Becs, thank you," she said taking a step closer to the brunette.

"You're not sick anymore right?" Beca asked.

"Nope, I'm all better… Why?"

"Because I want to kiss you without getting the flu," she replied, pulling Chloe's face into hers, making their lips meet.

Chloe pulled away with a smile, "I've wanted that since I jumped in your shower."

Beca laughed, "Same. You wanna go out? For like lunch or something?"

Chloe nodded, "Anything to hang out with you."

The two left the auditorium hand in hand, matching smiles on. Chloe didn't think telling Beca she knew would lead to one of the best moments in her life, but it did, and it was great.

* * *

**Review**


End file.
